silverlight
by silverwingofhope1
Summary: silverkit had an unknown past life but when reborn as a thunderclan kit she can start over unaware of her past self but when starclan gives siverpaw the destiny to help the fire one question is left un anwered * what could happen* please note im new at this and i own nothing but my cat all others belong to erin hunter * please dont sue im poor* :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior cats :** new star.

Prologue.

My heart was thumping as my breath came in gasps. I knew I was dyeing and I knew I couldn't defy death. A peaceful way I couldn't help but think as I slowly drifting into the sweet embrace of the dark .

You can have another chance a sweet voice said. * another chance* I thought slowly I'd like that I said aloud. Unknown to the young girl . a silver pelted she-cat with star`s in her fur had a destiny for her and her alone.

Chapter 1: new begging's .

I never felt so cold and warm before in my life I felt as thought I was neither dead or alive I felt as thought I just excited without a care in the world all to soon I felt my life my being give a painfully squishing jerk. My world was dark as I came to relies I couldn't open my eyes. The thin sent of milk, grass , and other animals were easily picked up by my nose, my ear picked up noises that I wasn't to shore were. Awe congratulations frostfur a healthy shekit what will you name her a sweet voice called that instantly made me fill warm inside. Only one shekit huh well I don't know spottedleaf there`s so many name`s to choice from . well the sweet voice that I believe belongs to this spottedleaf person said she had a silver pelt with white tipped ears and tail why don't you call her silverkit she purred. Silverkit huh I like that said the other voice that I'm shore they call frostfur. Good purred spotted leaf silver kit it is and a fine addition to the clan I'll go tell bluestar of the new addition and with that she was gone. Frostfur purred and began cleaning the newly named silverkits fur .silverkit began purring over the affection frostfur was showing her. She then began to grow tired and curled up at frostfurs side.

*first day*

Awe frostfur your daughter is so beautiful purred a voice I had not recognized that woke me up.

I then realized that I was hungry not knowing what to do I began to cry. Look what you done redtail hissed a very anode frostfur making silverkit cry that much harder. Hush my little one purred a soothing frostfur instantly making silverkit calm once again. Sorry apologized a nerves redtail. Owe never mind she`s gust hungry said frostfur on further inspection. Can we play with her soon asked a squeaky voice? no said frostfur she`s too young to be playing right now maybe when her eyes open. on hearing this other voices joined in calling her to open her eyes so they could play that`s it know stop that graykit , sandkit , dustkit , leave the poor thing to sleep redtail said thank you redtail frostfur replied with a yawn I wouldn't mind a little sleep my self .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Silverkit slowly began to wake up. Her world was still dark * I wish I could open my eyes * she thought and just by thinking it she opened her eyes. Looking around she saw a sleeping frostfur * wow* she thought *this is the cat that kitted me * silverkit marveled over this discovery when a squealing sound came from behind her turning around silverkit came face to face with a pale ginger she-cat. Hi squealed the ginger kit cried startling silverkit. You opened your eyes the ginger-kit preset its nice to meet you my name is sandkit the ginger-furred kit remarked I hope we can be friends she squealed again. making silverkit grin . I would like that silverkit said. Making sandkit grin as well. I'm silverkit by the way she said. Ok said sandkit want to go out side I can show you the camp said sandkit. Ok said silverkit. Scampering out of the nursery as sandkit said it was sandkit began showing silverkit the warrior dens and apprentices dens were the fresh kill pile was and finally the leader`s den. Now we have to be quiet said sandkit. Silverkit nodded and quietly fallowed sandkit throw the entrance and this is the leaders den stated sandkit. Right you are sandkit. Both kits turned around and to there surprise they saw it was there clan leader. Bluestar sandkit squeaked eyes alight in surprise. It seem to me to adventures kits wandered a little to far from the nursery bluestar said with a purr. Sorry silverkit said to the bluestar. Be on your way little one`s bluestar purred once more before maneuvering the to she-kits out the den. Silverkit, silverkit were are you the frantic cry`s of frostfur could be heard as the three she cats made there way to the nursery. There ok bluestar called as they neared the frantic queen who by the look of it was about to chew the heads off redtail and a large tabby tom with amber eyes . silverkit frostfur meowed racing up to the kit a licking between her ears. Don't ever leave the nursery without me knowing she scowled . I'm sorry she meowed but I saw so much silverkit began telling her mother ( frostfur) all she said and did. Giving a yawn silverkit fell asleep to the purr`s of frostfur.

*just being a kit*

Silverkit was up early with sandkit and the other kits graykit a plump kit that lives to his name with a solid gray coat. And dustkit a dark brown tabby tom. And off to the side looking scared as always was ravenkit a black tom who at the time was shredding a leaf. Now don't be to ruff on each other frostfur said as she went to sit a few yards away to share tongues with a small dusky brown she-cat that`s name is mousefur. Silverkit turned just in time to side step a tackle sandkit was aiming at her . they both giggled as they play wrestled. Graykit and dustkit doing the same. Look ravenkit squealed the border patrol is back. Whipping her head around silverkit watched as the cats from earlier came back from checking the border markers in the lead was redtail fallowing him was tigerclaw and whitestorm. I cant wait till I'm a warrior sandkit said proudly. One day you will said spottedleaf who came up behind them you both will she said looking deep in silverkits eyes. Turning to the side she walked up to the fresh kill pile and to a vole before heading back to the medicine cats den. Hear that said sandkit as she walked over to graykit and dustkit as they were heavily panting duo to there play fight spottedleaf said that me and silverkit are going to be the best warriors ever. * a warrior* silverkit thought * I'm going to be a warrior*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ time skip to apprenticeship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All cat`s old enough to catch there own prey please join beneath the rock pile for a clan meeting bluestar`s voice rang throw the nursery as sandkit , dustkit , graykit , ravenkit and finally silverkit who`s mother was trying to flatten a bit of fur between silverkits ears. We have a apprentice ceremony to begin said bluestar as she bonded down the ledge sandkit do you promise to up hold the warrior code even at the cost of your life said bluestar I do said sandkit . you are now sandpaw and your mentor will be whitestorm~~~~~ skip to silverkit~~~~ and your mentor shall be willowpelt may she guild you to become a great warrior said bluestar as silverpaw touched noses they went and sat with the other newly named apprentices. What do you want to do asked willowpelt . how about we get some moss for the elder`s suggested silverpaw. How thoughtful willowpelt purred. Heading out the fern tunnel silverpaw caught her first glimpse of the forest that she call`s home. Wow said silverpaw. I had the same reaction my first time said whitestorm with a happy graypaw at his side. What are you to going to do asked whitestorm. Colleting moss for the elders purred a rather pleased willowpelt it was silverpaw who suggested it willowpelt added how thoughtful silverpaw said whitestorm . were going to see the territory said a very excited graypaw. Well we better go said willowpelt . bye said silverpaw as she fallowed her mentor .~~~ time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As silverpaw and willowpelt returned it was nearly moon-high walking in the elder`s den silverpaw heard halftail and smallear bickering while dappletail was trying to stop them from arguing. Walking in silverpaw was greeted by a very sleepy looking one-eye . thank said one-eye the old bedding was getting stale she said. Well I'm glad to help silverpaw said. Slipping out of the elder`s den after putting down fresh moss slowly walk to the nursery seeing her mother still up she sat down to share tongues with her. How are you silverpaw asked . I'm fine purred frostfur just heavy she said making silverpaw purr . one day you`ll have a mate and its of your own frostfur meowed teasingly . one day silverpaw replied dryly you need sleep said frostfur after a minute you have a long day ahead tomorrow. Bowing her head silverpaw left for the apprentice den slipping in her nest next to sandpaw. She couldn't get the thought`s of what her mother`s words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: more clan life and a kittypet?

It`s been more than a moon since my apprenticeship silverpaw marveled. as she was carrying

a fat squirrel and a plump mouse that she had recently caught right before sun-high . * just that

morning an invasion on riverclan`s sunningrock was spreading around the clan as willowpelt

was part of the invasion she told silverpaw to hunt* I wonder if they succeeded thought

silverpaw as she was nearing the fern tunnel the sound`s of yowling caught her attention

walking throw the tunnel she came to relies that bluestar had called a clan meeting and at the

top of the highrock was a handsome ginger tom . Stalking towards the fresh kill pile . silverpaw

was greeted by a fuming sandpaw and a very anode frost fur . what did I miss asked silverpaw

not shore what was going on . kittypet replied frost fur who by the look of thing was looking

plump with the extra weight thanks' to being pregnant once again . thinks` he can gust come

hear and be a warrior spat sandpaw . really replied a shocked silverpaw. And bluestar is just

going to let him silverpaw said surprised at her leader`s action. Looks like it frost fur said dryly.

Just then silverpaw heard yowling and whipped her head around just in time to see the ginger

Tom push long tail off him . enough bluestar yowled . the newcomer lost his twoleg collar in

Battle for his honor yowled bluestar this cat has been released from his towleg owners, and is

Free to join thunder clan as an apprentice. And with that bluestar made the newly named

Firepaw an apprentice and once again bluestar shocked silverpaw by making him her

Apprentice . great whispered sandpaw who was sitting next to silverpaw we have to share a den

With him she hissed . silverpaw nodded not once taking her eyes off the ginger tom who was

Being greeted by graypaw . just as silverpaw was thinking to great the new apprentice

Ravenpaw shot throw the fern tunnel his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around turned red

With blood. He managed to scramble up the highrock and yowled that redtail was dead!

Shocked yowls rose from silverpaw`s den mate`s and clan mate`s as the shock of the beloved

Deputy`s death . as ravenpaw told the clan what happened silverpaw made her way along with

Sand storm to try and comfort dustpaw seeing as it was his mentor that died. On hearing a

mournful cry all turned to look at tigerclaw dragging the lifeless body of redtail. And on hearing

tigerclaws tale of how oak heart the riverclan deputy killed redtail and how tigerclaw killed him

in return one by one the clan cats came to say there final Farwell to redtail. Going up to the

lifeless body of redtail silverpaw craned her neck and whispered you were a great warrior and

a greater deputy she licked his ear before she headed back to the apprentice den along with

sandpaw. How awful cried sandpaw. All silverpaw could do was node . she and sandpaw spent

most of there time in silence until silverpaw asked sandpaw what she thought of firepaw.

That kittypet spat sandpaw he wont last she said curling up and falling asleep .wanting to wait

And see who the next deputy is silverpaw stayed up but she didn't have to wait long before

Graypaw and the new apprentice firepaw walked in . have they said who the new deputy is yet

Asked silverpaw graypaw looking happy said yes and its lion heart . silverpaw purred knowing

Graypaw was happy for his mentor . I'm silverpaw by the way said silverpaw who was now

Looking at firepaw . firepaw twitched his ear`s in greeting . well good night she meowed and fell

Asleep.


End file.
